Blood Stained Innocence
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: AU, set in Edo period. Kanda Yuu was your average, freelance samurai, earning a living by doing what he did best; cutting down those who got in his way with Mugen, his beloved sword. However, all that changed when, one day, he meets a boy by the name of..
1. Tale 1

Me: -Sigh- I don't even know what to say…er well, I hope you guys don't completely hate me TT-TT Ah well, here's a plot I thought you might enjoy…

Kanda: Che

Lavi: Rai-chii does not own D. Gray Man

Allen: Please enjoy and review please!

Me: Although I'm not really in a position to ask fer 'em..ehe… Ah well, hope you guys enjoy it. I'll probably have some one-shot fluff stuffz prepared for X-Mas and Yullen Week XD.

**--**

**Blood Stained Innocence**

**--**

_Summary: Kanda Yuu was your average, freelance samurai, earning a living by doing what he did best; cutting down those who got in his way with Mugen, his beloved sword. However, all that changed when, one day, he meets a boy by the name of Allen Walker who soon wounds himself in the process of guarding him. Little did he know, saving this boy was the biggest mistake of his life. _

_--_

"_Listen up now Yuu, you're young and small; but that doesn't mean you can't pack a punch. I want you to train to be the best you can be, alright?"_

"_Shut up old man, I don't need the likes of you telling me that. And I thought I told you to stop calling me that." A young boy around the age of 8 sulked, wincing as he rubbed a recently acquired cut against a tree._

"_Ah, it must be nice to be young." _

"_You would know, old man."_

"_-Laugh- Come now Yuu, I want you to go out there and win a fair fight. Don't let that low life get to you. He cheated in an official match, and he'll pay the price with seppuku. Go on now, don't disappoint me young one. I'll be watching." And with that, the man left; leaving the young boy to stare at his retreating figure. The boy grasped his family's heirloom and wiped the sweat off his face; his eye's gleaming with determination. And with that, he walked toward the arena. He would protect that damn geezer as a samurai, as a noble, as his loyal servant._

_--_

A lone man walked down the streets of the abandoned village, his katana sheathed securely by his side. The village had been recently invaded by a group of bandits. The huts were burned down, children and men were mercilessly slaughtered, and women were taken hostage as a means to 'entertain' themselves. They were told that if they do what was commanded of them, there was a chance that their village could be saved, that they'd consider retreating. But when the women cried out in pain at what was being done to them, they realized how foolish they had been to believe these men. How foolish they were to believe that the filthy vermin who continued to rape and torture them to death would ever let them live. Salvation was never found, and innocent lives were lost. Blood-stained hands gripped the sheath of his sword as he stared, disgusted at the sight of the remains of a once prosperous and lively village.

With one last scoff and glance at the place he had used as a refugee the night before the attack, the now grown Kanda Yuu marched away; the memories of their last festival dying within him.

_**Elsewhere…**_

"Kagome Kagome, Kago no naka no Tori wa. Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni Tsuro to kame to subetta. Ushirou no shoumen daare?(1)" A boy dressed in traditional shinobi shozoku, clothing worn by those who practiced ninjitsu or Japanese martial arts, sang quietly. He stared at his reflection in the little stream before giving a face of disgust at what he truly was, a murderer. He chuckled bitterly, ironic wasn't it? His only true talent was the art of painting velvet red onto the bodies of human beings; the art of murder, yet he despised just what he was born to do. He fell to the ground, staring up at the sky. He reached out to the sun with an arm covered in various burn marks, hoping he'd be able to find an escape from this hell, from the hell he had to endure.

"Oi, Walker." He stiffened as he heard his name being called. He rose to his feet and bowed, as was the custom whenever facing your superior.

"Hai, Link-sama?" the Walker boy asked politely, still bowing to the man before him. "Leverrier-sama is requesting that you go to him."

"Hai, I will go immediately." And with that, the boy disappeared in a flurry of dancing leaves.

"-Sigh- Stay on guard…Allen."

--

"You called for me, Leverrier-sama?" Allen spoke softly, sitting outside the fusuma(2).

"You are a very remarkable warrior, Walker. Only 15 yet you're one of the most accomplished shinobi in my legion." Leverrier said, a smirk on his face. "However, that's just the problem. You are _too_ powerful for a mere brat such as yourself. We believe that it's wise to dispose of you now while we have the chance." Allen's eyes widen in disbelief. Did he hear correctly? He had served this damn prick for 4 years now, and this is what he gets in return? Ha, justice be damned. They won't be able to get rid of him that easily.

"So Walker, how do you want to depart from this world? Would you like to commit seppuku?"

"Forgive my rudeness Leverrier-sama." Allen said, smiling. "But, I believe seppuku is committed by samurai. And I, my lord, am a shinobi." And with that, he was nowhere in sight.

And down the corridor, a mischievous green eye sparkled with a lust for adventure.

--

Allen leapt through the trees, well aware that a slight stop for breath would lead to his demise. He had trained as one of Leverrier's ninja for four years, and he didn't need a demonstration to show him just how powerful they were. He was confident in his skills sure, but one man against an army of skilled warriors meant a suicide worse than seppuku. With a huff of air and an increase of speed, Allen sped off to Asakusa(3), a place he was sure he'd be able to escape to.

--

Kanda wandered the streets of Asakusa, watching as children laughed and played, running in various directions as they played a game of tag. He had hoped to find clues about his Master's whereabouts, but no one could supply him with the right information. When he turned the corner, he found an exhausted boy sitting down, gasping desperately for breath. The boy was dressed in shinobi clothing, so he guessed that the boy was playing with other children, or that he was apart of some show being planned. However, the way the kid's eyes narrowed sharply at him told him otherwise. When Kanda was about to open his mouth to question the boy, he found himself being dragged away from that area.

And when they turned a corner only to find a group of shinobi blocking their path, one thought came to mind, the boy was being pursued.

"Now, Walker. Did you honestly think you could escape us?" Leverrier said. "I thought you would've known better. Now, be a good little brat and come with us."

"Who the fuck do you people think you are?" Kanda replied harshly, unsheathing Mugen.

"Oh, a samurai?" Leverrier chuckled. "You come across the most interesting of people, Walker."

"My lord, may I have the honor of dealing with this?"

"Ah, Lavi…But of course you may. You two seem to have been very close. Let's see how you will deal with this situation, my puppet." Allen's eyes narrowed at the read head, a bemused expression falling upon his face.

"Is this a joke, milord?" Allen asked, his eyes wandered from Leverrier to Lavi, then to Kanda.

"What do you want, fucking bean sprout?" Kanda asked rudely. Allen almost chuckled at the man's behavior, but knew better than to take a serious situation so lightly.

"Well fuck, I wanted to avoid this." Allen muttered, he turned his attention to the group of shinobi guarding Leverrier. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Allen asked, getting into his stance. "Come."

* * *

(1) A popular children's game in Japan. Translation: Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out? In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands right behind you now?

(2) The slide doors you often see in anime.

(3)A district in Taito, Tokyo, Japan.

Ah ah, that was short…but I guess since it's only the first chapter, I'll let you guys handle the suspense for a bit (don't hurt me?)

Haha, anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think?

~Rai


	2. Tale 2

_Me: =] You guys made me really happy, thanks for everything, really! _

_Lavi: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, added to story alert, and added to favorites. Rai-chii is very happy~_

_Allen: Rai-san does not own D. Gray Man._

_Me: I'm glad you guys found this interesting, I wasn't too sure I'd be able to pull the plot off, hahah… -sweat drop- Anyway, here's chapter 2~ Enjoy the rest of Yullen Week everyone!!_

**--**

**Blood Stained Innocence **

**Chapter 2**

**--**

_Last time:_

"_What do you want, fucking bean sprout?" Kanda asked rudely. Allen almost chuckled at the man's behavior, but knew better than to take a serious situation so lightly._

"_Well fuck, I wanted to avoid this." Allen muttered, he turned his attention to the group of shinobi guarding Leverrier. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Allen asked, getting into his stance. "Come."_

"Nuhuh Allen-chan, you're fighting me, remember?" Lavi chirped merrily. He grinned widely and assumed his stance. Kanda cursed under his breath for allowing himself to be dragged into this mess, but he stepped back to observe.

Allen closed his eyes, allowing his body to move of its own accord; allowing himself to be ushered into a focused mental state. He dodged the kunai that Lavi sent flying his way, and he gracefully caught them in between his fingers, throwing them back with just as much force. He jumped and flexed as his body danced and swayed, efficiently knocking out some of Leverrier's guards in the process. Lavi smirked and decided to switch to hand-to-hand combat, seeing as mid-range wasn't doing him any good. He swiftly caught Allen off guard and delivered a blow to the stomach, sending the boy back a couple of feet. He grinned and the boy sent him a look that he'd be sure to remember, a look that promised pain and suffering.

"Yo, Allen-chii~" Lavi said happily, dodging one of Allen's kicks.

"I don't think now's the proper time to talk, Lavi." Allen muttered, catching Lavi's fist in his hand, twisting his wrist forcefully, making the latter gasp slightly.

"Alleeeen~" Lavi complained, pouting. "That wasn't a very nice thing to doooo." He said, popping the bone in his wrist back into place.

"Someone's a bit masochistic." Allen spoke, smiling. "You haven't changed one bit, Lavi…"

"Same goes for you, Allen."

"Aah~ I finally have the honor of being able to 'spar' with you, Allen." Lavi said. Allen looked at him curiously. "You would never allow me to fight with you before, so I-"

"I don't know what the fuck you two think you're doing, but if you're going to take out that bastard's men, I suggest you do it now." Kanda said, irritated.

"Eh? Lavi, you…" Allen started, his wide eyes taking a glance at the said bunny boy.

"Hell, even gramps knows I wouldn't betray you. Let's get this over with, kay, Allen?~" Lavi grinned happily.

"You two…you will regret going against me!" Leverrier threatened darkly. "Men, attack!" And in the blink of an eye, hundreds of men came running at the three, weaponry in hand. The three of them smirked, and happily obliged to the call of battle. Kanda glared murderously, he was already in a not-so-marvelous mood, and these bastards just allowed themselves the honor of being beaten to a bloody pulp by Mugen. Once this was all over, he'd give that white-haired sprout a piece of his fucking mind. Allen shivered and glanced at the samurai, he could feel the killing intent radiating off of the man, and he slowly inched away from the rampage that was soon to come. Lavi watched silently as the two got prepared, and he watched as Allen's silver eyes closed, only to reopen as piercing crimson red ones. And at that very moment, Lavi was sure of only one thing; the demon within Allen had awakened.

"Let's get this over with yah bastards." the boy spoke crudely. "Master doesn't want meh out fer long so I don't 'poison yer brains' and crap." He took out a dagger and impaled it into an incoming man's head, chuckling as he slid to the ground, lifeless. Kanda seemed shocked at the boy's actions, but he turned his attention to the rapidly approaching men. He smiled darkly and cut them all down, watching with amusement as Leverrier stared, horrified.

Lavi smirked at Leverrier and he grinned evilly when a bunch of men came his way. He took out a bunch of kunai with explosive notes attached to them, and he threw them at a bunch of the surrounding trees. The approaching shinobi realized this and ran, heading to Leverrier in order to take secure his safety. Lavi called out to the other two in order to warn them about the explosion. Kanda clearly got the message and retreated, as did Lavi. However, 'Allen' was too busy engrossing himself in battle to care. He ignored Lavi's calls, and he ignored his Master's orders. When the notes finally exploded, he was caught off guard and Leverrier stabbed him with a kunai laced with poison. He chuckled dryly, and apologized to his master for getting his body so beat up, and then, as the chain of explosions began; he collapsed.

"_KUJO! ALLEN!"_

"_Che, stupid bean."_

--

"I never imagined that you, a complete stranger, would bother going to the trouble of rescuing the boy who got you involved in this mess." Lavi spoke, smiling.

"I only acted on my mentor's words. Nothing else." Kanda said reluctantly. He wasn't about to admit to this red haired idiot that he was interested in the boy's skill and ability. He wasn't about to admit that after all this, he felt that he was impressed. "And you." He said, glaring at Lavi. "You're going to explain everything to me."

"Saa~ I'm not sure I can, Mr. Stranger." Lavi replied, grinning. "That is…unless you want to make a deal with us?"

"Che." Kanda retorted. Lavi smiled.

"Okay then, here it is. You are to join us on our quest for adventure!" Lavi yelled, pumping an energetic fist into the air. Kanda stared at him for a moment, before walking out of the hut.

"Oi! Wait a minute there Mr. Samurai! I thought you wanted to know every single thing about Allen-chii and I~" Lavi yelled. "Ah, it must suck being you right now. Not knowing a thing about us. Being in the dark about who we really are and why we're like this now. And it must be so aggravating to not know anything about this hot, cute, and sexy albino~" Lavi teased, stroking Allen's cheek to prove his point. What he did not expect, however, was for the semi-awake Allen to deliver a very painful punch to his face.

"I appreciate the compliment Lavi, but I would appreciate it all the more if it did not come with the risk of being sexually assaulted, thank you very much." Allen grumbled as Lavi crawled to a corner, caressing his newly acquired bruise. Sobs were heard and, being the thoughtful person he was; Allen threw a rock at Lavi's head. Yes, it did knock him unconscious, and yes; the sobs were no longer heard. Allen smiled when all that was heard was silence. He directed his attention to the long haired pretty boy, as Kujo had so kindly dubbed him.

"I apologize for any trouble he's caused you while I was out." Allen said sheepishly. "And I thank you for saving my life…"

"Kanda."

"Eh?" Allen asked.

"My name, it's Kanda." He said, introducing himself. Allen smiled brightly.

"Well then, it is with utmost sincerity that I thank you for saving my life as well as Kujo's. Even though I know there is nothing that can be exchanged in return for a life, no wait, make that two; I hope there is something I can do for you as compensation." Allen stated, bowing his head as sign of respect. He looked back up and suddenly realized that he hadn't introduced himself. "Please excuse my lack of manors, Kanda-san. I am Allen Walker, and the unconscious idiot is Lavi Bookman."

"Hn." Kanda replied, staring down at the younger male.

"What is it?" Allen asked nervously, feeling small and insignificant compared to the tall and proud samurai. Hey, it wasn't his fault he had an inferiority complex built into place. After all, he was trained as a shinobi. Shinobi were taught to learn their place and to never go against their masters. And now that the most sacred rule was broken, he had nowhere to run to. Just like back then. Just like when he was a lost child with no family. An orphan who had lost his parents when Tokugawa Hidetada(1) sent his men to destroy the prospering village. A young boy who had to watch as his family was mercilessly slaughtered before his very eyes.

"You mentioned a third person." Kanda spoke firmly, taking a seat by the hut's entrance.

"A third person…? Oh…you must mean Kujo." Allen replied sullenly. "Ah well, if you stick around long enough, you'll find out who he is eventually." He laughed nervously, his heart throbbing painfully. That was a stupid thing to say. No one cares about a lone shinobi who had lost his place among the ranks. No one cares about an insignificant brat trying to find a place he could call home. He felt a had on his shoulder and turned to find Lavi next to him with a smile on his face.

"That is…" Lavi began. "If you could find it in yourself to stick around us for that long." he stated, grinning.

_Joy._

He had two choices now. Leave the two and be hunted down by that Leverrier guy's ninja while never finding out about these two. Or, stick around and watch while hell dances all over his life, deteriorating every little piece of sanity he had left. Either way, it was absolute that he'd lose.

_Well fuck._

_

* * *

  
_

**(1) Son of Ieyasu Tokugawa, a former Shogun. He succeeded his father and became a Shogun himself. I just made him a bad guy =p**

Haha, I had lots of fun with this one ^_^ Out of all eras, I'd have to say; that the Edo period is my favorite XD

Well, I hope you guys liked this one!!

Review please?~

Nya~Rai


	3. Tale 3

Rai: I hope everyone enjoyed Yullen Week! I'm here again, with another update, in honor of Christmas Day!! And since today's Allen-chii's birthday, I hope you enjoy!

Lavi: We'd like to thanks everyone who supports this story!! So yeah… THANKS!

Allen: All of you made Rai really happy ^^

Rai: Please continue to show your support!! I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas!!

Lavi: Rai doesn't own D. Gray Man!! The only things she owns is her laptop, her plot bunny, and her secluded room!

Rai: Please enjoy the chapter!! Merry X-Mas everyone!

**Warning: Terrible grammar…blame Kujo's dialogue. XD**

**--**

**Blood Stained Innocence**

**Chapter 3**

**--**

_Last time:_

"_That is…" Lavi began. "If you could find it in yourself to stick around us for that long." he stated, grinning._

_**Joy.**_

_He had two choices now. Leave the two and be hunted down by that Leverrier guy's ninja while never finding out about these two. Or, stick around and watch while hell dances all over his life, deteriorating every little piece of sanity he had left. Either way, it was absolute that he'd lose._

_**Well fuck.**_

"So, what will you choose, Samurai-kun?" Lavi asked cheerily, grinning mischievously.

"Che. It seems I have no choice in the matter." Kanda stated, scowling

"Yees~! Ya hear that Allen-chii? We've got ourselves a new companion!! Ain't it great?!?" Lavi asked, jumping up and down happily. "Now there'll be more people to celebrate your birthday Allen!"

"The brat's birthday?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah, Allen's birthday is on Christmas!! it's tomorrow!!!" Lavi stated.

"I'm not a brat." Allen muttered, coughing. "My name's Allen." he said, glaring at the samurai before breaking into another fit of coughs.

"Sheesh, don't overdo it Allen~ You were poisoned, remember? We gave you the antidote but you aren't in mint condition, so take it easy, kay?"

"It's his fault for starting it." Allen said accusingly.

"Don't you even start you damn moyashi." Kanda threatened, gripping Mugen.

"Ahaha." Lavi laughed nervously. "Let's not fight, okay? We have one immobile kid as it is, no need for another. And besides, once Allen's well again, we're going to have to leave this village unless we want to endanger them. We're going to have to embark on a journey for our freedom!! And let's not forget that Leverrier is probably out to get us now. Allen and I have been branded as traitors, and you've been exposed as a partner in crime~" Lavi winked, receiving Kanda's famous death glare of doom.

"Partner in crime my ass. I was dragged into this fucking mess~" the teen replied. Allen's eyes sparkled with genuine happiness and he smiled merrily, causing the two to stop abruptly in the midst of arguing; staring at the boy with surprise. Lavi was quick to glomp the boy, sputtering nonsense about his adorable face and how sexy he looked…Kanda, on the other hand, was smart and looked away before falling prey to the (and he admitted it grudgingly) the face that he found (some-what(pssh, lies!)) attractive(and he'd rather die than admit that to anyone). However, Allen, being the dense idiot that he was, turned his head to the side cutely and asked the boy what was wrong. He was barely able to suppress an oncoming blush. Kanda quickly realized what he was doing and mentally scolded himself for being distracted by petty feelings. However, there was this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that drew him to the little brat, and that pissed him off more than anything else. He already knew that he was going to hate the damn bean, and he could tell that this 'journey' was going to be long, and annoying. Fantastic.

"I had forgotten that tomorrow was Christmas…"

--

**The next day…**

"Do you feel well enough today, Allen?" Lavi asked, pressing his hand to Allen's forehead; checking if the boy had caught a fever in the cold weather. Allen nodded and thanked Lavi for worrying.

"In the meantime, we'll need to get you suitable clothes." Kanda stated.

"Aaah~ That's true… Allen and I can't go out in our ninja gear…we'd draw attention to ourselves. So, what do you suggest we do, Kanda-chan?"

Kanda grumbled and shot Lavi a look. "Don't call me that."

"But, really, what do you think we should do, Kanda-san?" Allen asked, shivering slightly. Kanda frowned and mentally cursed the moyashi for being such a wimp. He removed his haori and placed it on Allen as a means to stop the boy's shivering, if only a little. Allen looked up at him curiously and smiled.

"I'll go out and buy some clothes for you, that way it won't be as easy to recognize you as when you are dressed in the shozoku(refer back to chapter 1~). Stay here and don't do anything foolish."

"I think he's pretty nice, don't you think so, Allen?" Lavi asked, gaze wandering to the boy now comfortably wrapped in the warm haori.

"He may not show it, but I think over the few hours he's known us; he may be warming up to us." he said, grinning maniacally.

"Whatever you say…" Allen giggled, smiling at his companion.

"So, how's Kujo?"

"Well…he's punishing himself for getting my body all beat up."

"Hm, is he now? For an evil counterpart, he seems to be pretty loyal, don't you think?"

"Don't call him that! Kujo is not evil!" Allen argued, pouting. "He's really nice if you get to know him…he isn't that bad, trust me!"

"Chill Allen, I never said Kujo was a bad guy."

"You did too! You said he was evil!" Allen complained, crossing his arms.

"H-hey! You know I was only joking right? Allen!?!" Lavi asked, worried that his favorite little ninja was mad at him. After all, he had known the boy for 4 years, he wouldn't want their friendship to be ruined over something so small. Said boy grinned and faced Lavi.

"Ye got s'mthing t' say t' meh, Lavi? I'd love t' hear it." crimson orbs stared Lavi straight in the eyes and a demonic smile adorned the young ninja's angelic face.

"Ah! K-K-Kujo! It's n-nice to see you a-again!" Lavi stuttered, staring at the mischievously smirking boy in front of him.

"Hm, I can't say the same, Lavi." Kujo muttered. "Master says you've been talkin' bout' meh lately. Do tell what ya been thinking 'bout mahself." The murderous glint never fading from Kujo's eyes.

"Um, well…there really isn't anything to say." Lavi lied, laughing nervously as he avoided the accusing glare.

"Tch, fine, yer lucky tha' Master said t' let ya off the hook." Kujo spat bitterly as the redhead sighed in relief. "An' on another note, who's tha' samurai tha' saved Master's life? I kin'a owe him an apology, as well 's a thank you."

"Hoho~ Since when were you of the polite kind, Kujo?" Lavi teased, giggling at the other's flushed expression.

"M-Master's tha one makin' me be all polite n' crap. 'Sides, Master has tha' affect on a lot o' people." Kujo muttered, blushing slightly.

"Hmmm, who knew a demon counterpart could be so loving…" Lavi laughed as the other one chocked. "Cat got your tongue, Kujo?"

"It ain't wrong t' care 'bout someone!" Kujo yelled, hiding his blush. "Especially if tha' person happens t' be someone who sacrificed their future fer ya! An' trust me! If I had enough power t' materialize and give Master 'is body back, ya bet yer ass I would!"

"Calm down, sheesh, you're getting all stingy. And trust me, Allen doesn't mind sharing his body with you. In fact, I bet he's glad to have you there."

"Ya ya, I just want Master t' have 'is freedom back. 'S not like I chose to merge with 'is body. He chose t' let 'em go through with tha' experiment, those bloody bastards. Why would they have an innocent boy fuse with the soul of a demon?! It just ain't right."

"Stop beating yourself up over that, Kujo. You may be a demon, but if it helps, Allen never thought of you that way. He treasures you for who you are, demon or not."

"I hope so…"

And as the samurai stood outside, he could tell that they felt his presence, and he knew that they deliberately said all of those things so that he could learn a little more about them. However, he had a feeling that there was a lot more to be discovered.

--

"Waai~ These garbs fit perfectly! Thanks for the clothes, Kanda-chii!" Lavi sang, looking at the various clothes he had tried on. Allen nodded, agreeing silently. He quickly changed into the garments, as did Allen, and he grinned. "Now then, it seems we're ready to take off!"

"Shall we then?" Allen asked kindly, awaiting his companions.

"Lets!" Lavi agreed, pulling Kanda out of the hut. "And one more thing, Allen."

"Huh?"

"Happy birthday, and Merry Christmas!" Lavi yelled, grinning. Kanda made no attempt to congratulate him, but he did look in his direction and smirk slightly; making Allen happy beyond belief.

'_Happy birthday indeed, Master.' _

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! You got to learn a bit more about Kujo and Allen's situation.

^_^

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and that you guys got the presents you wanted (^o^)

Review?

~Rai


	4. Tale 4

Rai: I'd like to wish all of you a Happy New Years~!!

Allen: Thank you to all of you who have supported this story so far! -bows politely-

Kujo: Ya' ain't got ta thank none of these people, Master. They ain't worth yer time.

Allen: Kujo, that was very rude. Apologize.

Kujo: -Grumbles- Sorry.

Allen: What was that, Kujo?

Kujo: TO ALL O' YE DAMN READERS, I'M SORRY, OKAY?!

Allen: That's better.

Kujo: Tch.

Rai: Ehem, anyway; I don't own D. Gray Man. I wish you and your family a Happy New Years~!!

Lavi: Enjoy.

**--**

**Blood Stained Innocence**

**Chapter 4**

**--**

_**Last time:**_

"_Happy birthday, and Merry Christmas!" Lavi yelled, grinning. Kanda made no attempt to congratulate him, but he did look in his direction and smirk slightly; making Allen happy beyond belief. _

'_Happy birthday indeed, Master.' _

_--_

It had been approximately 4 days, 5 hours, 29 minutes, and 53 seconds since the duo [namely Lavi] had gotten the samurai to join them on their 'journey to discover the world and it's natural beauties!', as Lavi had oh so kindly dubbed it. And although the festive season had arrived yet again, there was no trace of liveliness and fun . Well, in Allen and Kanda's case, anyway. The rabbit, aka Lavi, had been anything _but_ quiet for the past 4 days, 5 hours, 31 minutes, and 9 seconds. And Kanda swore that if he had to listen to the [apparently suicidal] stupid redhead any longer, he'd commit seppuku and end the treachery he had [from the exact moment they met 4 days, 5 hours, 34 minutes, and 14 seconds ago] to suffer through. And, somewhere deep, very deep down, he felt pity for the one he called moyashi; as the boy had known the imbecile much longer than [the 4 days, 5 hours, 36 minutes, and 57 seconds] he had.

"Ne, you two~ Shouldn't we be preparing and what-not? I mean, It's New Year's Eve! In 6 hours, 24 minutes, and 58 seconds; It'll be New Years! The two gave him a blank look, and being the caring and totally understanding people that they were; began walking away, each choosing a different path. Lavi stared silently as a tumbleweed rolled by; feeling pity for the boy who had been ditched. "HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE~!!" Lavi cried out, falling to the floor as his so called companions left him to die. Okay, maybe that was just him being overdramatic, but he did feel hurt that his precious Allen would just abandon him after all those years. Sure, Lavi had done some things to annoy Allen in the past, but that was what he lived for. He might have put some pink dye in Allen's hair that one time he fell asleep in the baths, he might have stolen the boy's clothes before he had the chance to change, and he might have drugged the little ninja's drinks a few times; but Lavi felt that Allen was being a bit too harsh this time. So, he did what he felt he should…he yelled in agony. A few people stared at him curiously, and many women told their children not to point at the man and to look away as he was probably a lunatic [which in fact he was]. However, he smirked when he found Allen running in his direction, a look of worry plastered on the young boy's face. What did surprise him, though, was when he looked in the other direction and saw that Kanda was also heading his way. He grinned.

"Lavi, please don't tell me you did that purposely…" Allen gasped, inhaling sharply.

"Why no, of course not my dear, predictable, and lovely friend~"

"Tch. If that's all…let's get a move on, Moyashi." Kanda muttered, refusing to allow the rabbit to take advantage of his pride.

"Hmm~ It seems that Ka-chin was also worried about me~" Lavi stated proudly.

"Let's go moyashi." Kanda spat out, sending a venomous glare at Lavi.

"Yes sir, Mr. Stick Up His Ass. And it's Allen by the way." The younger boy argued.

Lavi smiled. Their arguments have been non-stop since 4 days, 5 hours, 40 minutes, and 33 seconds back. They seemed to be bonding nicely.

"You guys aren't planning on ditching me again, are you?" And when two sets of murderous eyes looked at him dangerously, he gulped.

--

It had, as Lavi had reminded them, been 4 days, 7 hours, 39 minutes, and 27 seconds since they had been traveling together. And it was the worst 4 days, 7 hours, 39 minutes, and 27 seconds of Allen's life. Lavi had never ceased to stop his increasingly annoying yapping, and Kanda was definitely not making things easier. It was as if the man had made annoying him his top priority. The stupid BaKanda. If the guy hated him so much, and it really seemed like he did; why not just leave? He couldn't have the urge to know more about them that badly, could he?

'_Well, tha's wha' ye think, Master.'_

'_Kujo, that really isn't helping. And what do you mean, what I think? It's obvious that he hates me, what else is there?'_

'_Well, ye never know. He might be doin' all tha' fer another reason. I wouldn' know why though.'_

'_You're just making things even more confusing, Kujo.'_

'_Apologies.'_

'_Aaah! I just don't get it. What did I do to deserve this?!'_

'_If it helps, ya didn' do nothin Master. Fate jus' loves screwin ya' over.'_

'_That makes me feel so much better about myself.'_

'_I'm sure it does.'_

'_Agh! Not helping!!'_

'_Sheesh. Think 'bout it Master. If he hated ya' tha' much, then he would've gone an' left already.' _

'_If that's your way of trying to comfort me, then thanks anyway."_

'_Yer welcome. Just don' get all depressed an' shit. It darkens things in 'ere.'_

Allen laughed softly.

'_Thanks for that Kujo.'_

'_It's ma' pleasure, Master.'_

"Allen?" A voice called out to him.

"How can I help you, Lavi?" Allen asked sarcastically, his left eyebrow twitching.

"Aren't you exited? New Years is in 4 hours and 15 minutes!!" Lavi exclaimed, jumping around like the sugar-high bunny he was. "It will be the second holiday the three of us have spent together~!!"

"Yeah…" Allen said, sighing. He viewed the his surroundings. He faintly remembered being dragged into the tea house during his inner conversation with Kujo. He smelled the tea leaves brewing and the dumplings sitting on the trays as they were served. He sighed and laid his head comfortably on his arms, looking up to see Kanda glaring down at him.

"May I be of service to you, BaKanda?" Allen asked, annoyance clear in the tone of his voice. He tilted his head to the side and awaited Kanda's response.

"Tch." he replied [if you could count that as much of a reply], and turned his gaze to the opposite direction. However, Lavi grinned knowingly as he spotted the faintest trace of crimson on the samurai's face. It would have gone unnoticed if not for Lavi's trained eyes…well, eye.

Allen would've retorted if not for the fact that a cup of fresh tea was placed before him. He looked up at the woman curiously and was told that she was asked to give it to him by the man sitting a few tables away.

Both Lavi and Kanda eyed the man as Allen sniffed at the steam, the smell calming his senses. He took a sip and whooshed it around in his mouth. Deeming that it was free of poison and drugs, he swallowed and took another, contented sip. He turned and smiled kindly at the tan gentleman, before turning back to his companions.

"It seems someone's interested in you, Allen~" Lavi teased, chuckling as the boy blushed. Kanda scowled and busied himself with his own tea.

"So, what should we do for New Years?" Lavi asked. "Are we going to sleep outdoors again? Or do we use our money to rent a room in an inn?"

"Tch. I don't care." Kanda grumbled, gripping the cloth of his dark blue haori.

"Hoho~ It seems someone's a little grumpy~" Lavi said, giggling. He paled when Kanda unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him threateningly.

"Now now, Ka-chin~ Let's not get violent, okay?" Lavi asked nervously, pushing the blade away from his still attached neck.

"I suppose we could stay outdoors to watch the fireworks." Allen said quietly.

"I guess you really are a little brat, Moyashi." Kanda stated.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I just want to see the fireworks is all.." Allen harrumphed and pouted.

"Which is exactly why you're jut a little brat, Moyashi."

"Speaking of which, how many times do I have to tell you?! My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Say it with me, ALLEN! Can your puny brain not process that, BaKanda?!" Allen yelled, exasperated. He put his arms up in defeat. "But then again, we always knew you weren't the brightest little samurai."

"Say. That. Again." Kanda threatened, gripping Mugen until his knuckles turned white.

"It seems that BaKanda really is stupid. Needs me to repeat everything I tell him." Allen said darkly as Lavi sweat-dropped at the sight of [what he and the other ninja had dubbed] 'Black Allen'. He sighed. It was going to be a long 4 hours.

--

Allen sat wearily on the riverbank, watching the water ripple and splash as the moonlight danced upon its small waves. He sighed. He usually had more self-control than what he had been displaying. He was always able to keep his emotions in check and not cause problems for himself or anybody else. Yet how was it that, a complete stranger, was able to prance into his life and tear down all the walls of self discipline he had surrounded himself with in a mere four days?! And it didn't help that the samurai seemed to be amused with his antics. What exactly was that feeling he felt whenever with the samurai?

--

Kanda glanced at the Moyashi from his spot under the sakura tree. The boy was staring into the river with an emotion Kanda was not able to determine. He scoffed. He usually cared little for others and their problems. He kept a shield of ice around himself to keep others out. Why was it that no matter what Kanda did, he would find the Moyashi already comfortably past that shield and placed right by his side? He had spent years keeping that barrier up, yet the little brat was able to cross over into his territory without a second thought. And what terrified Kanda the most, was the fact that he found he didn't really mind the Moyashi being there; right beside him. In fact, he was also able to come to terms with the thought that he would be uneasy if the Moyashi ever left [though he would never admit that to anyone]. He didn't really know what the emotion was, but Kanda was sure that whenever he was around the little 'nuisance', he was…happy?

--

And as screams of joy and laughter were heard, and the fireworks consumed the sky in various bursts of color; Kujo and Lavi were sure of one thing.

_Let the matchmaking begin._

_

* * *

  
_

Happy New Years~!!

I'm sure you may have noticed, but I mentioned the time they've been traveling together many times. And if you ask, I have no clue why~

I found it a bit comical though, the way it came out. It would suck to have to be reminded over and over again the amount of time you'd have to deal with someone; realizing that there was worse to come. Anyway, have a wonderful holiday!!

And…we're slowly getting closer to the Yullen!! Wooppiieee!!!

Review please?

~Rai~


End file.
